


Tough Love

by lakesinstillness



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Chastity Device, Crying, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Multi, Punishment, Riding Crops, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Azami and Brighid have a word with Mòrag.
Relationships: Azami/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair, Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Azami, Kagutsuchi | Brighid/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh omg I finally wrote a Xenoblade fic!!! I've been wanting to write Mòrag/Brighid for forever but I kept not being that into any of my ideas. I want to write more in the future though, so let's see how that goes!
> 
> The one thing I'll say is it felt kinda hard to do the dialogue for this idk a lot of the dialogue feels awkward but anyways. Hope y'all like it
> 
> Context for anyone who hasn't played Xenoblade 2:  
> -Drivers are normal humans.  
> -Blades are awakened when a driver resonates with the blade's core. a blade returns to their core when their driver dies, but loses their memories of that life. Brighid is pretty much a family heirloom so her records and journals are always given to her so she can learn about her past lives while other blades aren't as lucky.  
> -Brighid is a fire-element blade.  
> -Gogol is monke enemy. it was just the enemy name that came to mind and i knew some were in that area lol

After an evening of traveling through Tantal, Mòrag sat in her hotel room, reading a report Niall had sent her. Most of the others were spending the night out in Theosoir, probably having a good time, but unlike the rest of them, she also had her imperial duties to attend to. However, it wasn’t all bad. Having been raised in the arid climate of Mor Ardain, she found the warmth of her hotel room much more comfortable than the rest of the snow-covered Tantal.

The warmth of Brighid was also comforting, and she was fortunate enough that later in the evening, she would be having a good time with her. However, her and Brighid would not be alone, as they had invited Azami to join them. After Azami’s awakening, her and Brighid did not get along at first, but they had recently resolved their issues. They all seemed interested in doing something like this, and Mòrag concluded it could be a good bonding experience for her and her blades. Still, Mòrag left most of the planning up to Brighid and Azami, so she didn’t know what to expect.

Mòrag finally looked away from her work when she heard the knock at the door. She knew it was Brighid just from the way she knocked.

“Oh Lady Mòrag, no one’s in the hotel but us,” Brighid spoke when Mòrag answered the door. “There’s no need to be so formal. In uniform and all.”

The Special Inquisitor removed her hat and sat down on the bed. She allowed Brighid to remove the top layer of her uniform, revealing the shirt she had on underneath. “You know I have a habit of staying in my uniform until I need to get ready for bed. Besides, I did not know how you would prefer me.”

“Well, thank you for caring about my preferences.” Brighid sat down on one of the chairs and crossed her legs. “Anyways, Lady Mòrag, Azami and I would like to have a word with you. Is it alright if she joins us for the evening?”

“A word with me? Have I done anything wrong?”

“Well, about that… Azami wanted to be here when we talk about. She knows much better than I how to handle things like these, and she wanted to show me how it’s done.”

“Show you?” Brighid nodded. “Well, it must be important if even my dear Brighid doesn’t know how to deal with it. Go get her.”

After Brighid left the room, Mòrag waited for her to return with Azami. She didn’t imagine it would take long; Azami didn’t usually travel far from Mòrag, except for when she was needed for a mission. But even still, Mòrag felt a bit nervous. It was her first time doing anything with Azami, and her personality was so… intense. Despite having her top layer of clothing removed, Mòrag felt even warmer than she did before, and couldn’t tell if that was due to her anticipation or the fact that Brighid was just in the room.

Brighid didn’t bother knocking this time, and Mòrag didn’t bother standing to greet her. “Good evening, Azami,” she spoke. Despite Azami being her blade, Mòrag still didn’t know how best to speak to her.

“Hello, my darling Driver,” the blade responded, her usual almost-creepy smile on her face. “I’m so glad you decided to be receptive of our concerns. That will make things easier for all of us.”

“You see, Lady Mòrag,” Brighid took over, “me and Azami have been talking, and we both agreed that you’ve been taking too many risks in battle lately.”

“Have I? I don’t feel like I’ve been fighting any differently than usual.”

“You didn’t even notice?” Azami’s sudden change in tone caused Mòrag’s eyes to widen. “Anyways, Brighid didn’t know how to approach the topic with you in a way that would make sure you understand, so I told her I would demonstrate. Though I may not remember it, I’m sure I’ve done the same thing with my drivers many times before. Normally, I would just handle this with you alone, but I figured since sometimes I might be busy away from you another one of your blades should know what to do if you’re taking too many risks.”

“Yes, she’s told me much about her methods and I believe they would be effective.” Brighid sat down once again. “Azami, please begin.”

The blade stood in front of Mòrag and grinned. She held her driver’s chin in her hand before gently stroking her cheek. Mòrag felt the fingers of Azami’s other hand make their way through her bun, gently gripping onto her hair. It was oddly gentle, which Mòrag didn’t expect. But there was an awkward silence across the room, and Mòrag had a feeling things would drastically change.

Mòrag’s feeling was proven right when Azami slapped her across the face, the sound of the impact breaking the silence. Though the slap hurt, Mòrag could tell she wasn’t going full force. That was the smart thing to do, given that her hands were made of such hard material. Mòrag also wasn’t used to how cold it felt; she had done similar things with Brighid, but Brighid’s body radiated in such a way that it always felt warm, if not hot. There was a chill to simply being in Azami’s presence, let alone feeling her touch. Mòrag wasn’t one to cry after one hit, especially after all of the injuries she had experienced in battle, but the newness of the sensation made her already feel tears forming.

“Driver, how dare you put yourself in danger like that!” Azami shouted, before slapping her again, even gentler this time. “And not even remembering what happened! How could you?”

Mòrag blinked. “Well, what did happen?”

Brighid sighed, as if disappointed in her. “We were fighting that gogol, and you distracted it so Zeke could deal the finishing blow.”

“Well, isn’t that how we always fight? We distract the enemies because we’re better at dodging attacks than the others.”

Azami slapped Mòrag. “Don’t speak back to us when we’re just trying to explain how concerned we are for you. We’re still new to Tantal. Snow isn’t as easy to move around in quickly. You shouldn’t have taken such a risk.”

Mòrag looked down. They were perfectly fine in that battle, but she knew Azami and Brighid just needed to come up with something to punish her for. “You’re right. I should have been more careful, I’m sorry. Not just for my sake, but also for you both, as I’m sure neither of you wants to return to your cores so soon.”

Mòrag’s apology was met with another slap. She began to worry that the marks would still be visible tomorrow, but figured she could just ask one of the healer blades for help if need be. “You still don’t get it! You should be careful for your own sake! Not ours. You know what would be worse than returning to my core? Losing my darling Driver.”

“I… I’m flattered to hear you care so much about me, Azami. I’ll do my best to take care of myself.”

“Good, but I still need to make sure you learn your lesson. Undress.”

It took an embarrassingly long time for Mòrag to finish undressing, and she worried Brighid and Azami would lose interest by the time she was done. Brighid always insisted on helping her get ready for bed, so she rarely had to do it herself. Plus, she was shaken by the nervousness of having Azami see her without clothes on for the first time.

The driver looked over at Brighid, who was wearing a smug smile on her face. She loved having new people join them just for this moment, for she knew how much Mòrag hated being exposed like this.

Azami instructed her to bend over, resting her arms on the bed while her feet rested flat on the floor. She could tell Azami picked this position because it left her ass facing Brighid.

Mòrag felt a riding crop gently stroke against her back, and braced herself for what she knew was coming. But before Azami began spanking her, she bent over, so her head was just behind Mòrag’s. “Oh, how I love seeing my darling driver so vulnerable,” she whispered, her creepy giggle following.

The Driver shouted as she felt the sting of the crop against her ass. Azami continued to laugh, but it was harder to hear with the sound of the crop hitting her over and over. After the first spank, Azami was surprisingly gentle, though Mòrag didn’t know if it was because of her protective nature or her being apprehensive due to this being their first scene together.

Azami stopped after a moment, and rested the crop on Mòrag’s back. “Brighid, she isn’t quite done with her punishment yet, but I think now is the time you try for yourself.”

“Thank you, Azami.” The driver heard the sound of her lover’s heels clicking against the floor. “Your demonstration was quite easy to follow. Now I know just what to do if our Driver is ever being reckless.” Brighid picked up the crop, and Mòrag’s body stiffened. Mòrag knew what to expect from Brighid; she would not be as gentle as Azami. The blade must have been able to tell this, and gently stroked Mòrag’s spine with her fingers, coaxing her to relax once again.

Brighid’s first spank forced a sound out of Mòrag that only she was capable of causing, knowing just how to do it in a way that brought the driver both pleasure and pain. She continued to spank her driver until Mòrag’s legs were shaking and her ass had turned bright red. “You’re still used to the protection of being part of the royal family, aren’t you? You spoiled brats always think you’re invincible, yet almost every time I am reawakened, I come to find the journal for the last day of my previous life empty. Why? Because all of my drivers keep dying in battle! Will you treat me the same way, Lady Mòrag?”

“No, Brighid. I promise you from now on I will be more careful.” Mòrag’s voice shook as she spoke, her quivering lip getting in the way.

“Good. Now what do you say to me and Azami?”

“I’m sorry for--.”

Her apology was interrupted with a spank. “You already apologized. Try again.”

Mòrag said the only other thing that she thought Brighid would want her to say. “Thank you for teaching me a lesson.”

“Hmm. Turn over.” Mòrag obeyed, but found it hard to look Brighid in the eye right then. Brighid responded to this by grabbing Mòrag by the hair and pulling her closer. “Now look me in the eyes and say what you’re thankful for, in detail.”

“Thank you for teaching me that I should be more careful in battle, and thank you for punishing me for failing to do so.”

“Now thank Azami.”

Mòrag got off the bed and got on her knees, despite how much her legs ached for her not to do so. “Azami, thank you for showing Lady Brighid how she should treat me, should I fail to take care of myself.”

Azami smirked, wiping a tear off Mòrag’s cheek. “You’re welcome, Driver. Your safety is what matters most to both of us.” She helped the driver back on the bed before turning to the other blade. “Brighid, you’re a natural at this! I doubt you even needed my demonstration. Still, there’s one more thing I have to show you. We discussed it briefly.”

“Oh, yes.” Brighid sat down on the bed and took Mòrag’s hand. “You see, Lady Mòrag, me and Azami have been worried about your safety when both of us are busy elsewhere. How could we protect your most… intimate places when we’re not here? And we both agreed on a solution. Azami?”

The blade nodded at Brighid before looking through her bag and taking out a chastity belt. Despite it being in Azami’s bag, it wasn’t actually hers; Mòrag and Brighid had purchased it some time before, and made sure it fit. Mòrag told Brighid she would prefer if their first use of it would come as a surprise, and she had long been waiting for that day to come. She definitely didn’t expect her to surprise her with it with Azami there, and Mòrag could tell exactly where this was going.

“I’ll let you put it on her, Brighid.” Azami held onto one key while she gave the device and the second key to Brighid. There were only two keys, so Mòrag figured Azami was only holding onto the emergency key temporarily, and would return it to her and Brighid once the scene was over.

Mòrag stood once again and helped Brighid get it on her. This particular belt did not have too much material, making it better for combat, and for times like these, when Mòrag’s ass was still sore from the crop.

Brighid looked up at her driver and smirked. “What a shame, Lady Mòrag. You’re so wet,” she teased. And with that, the blade quickly secured the belt and locked her in, the click of the lock echoing in Mòrag’s head. The Special Inquisitor sat back on the bed, where Brighid began to stroke her cheek. “Don’t worry. As we said, it’s only for when I’m not here to protect you. And I have to go bring your report back to Mor Ardain. But I shouldn’t be gone for too long, a few days at most.”

“I can’t believe you owned the belt and it took you this long to use it like this,” Azami interjected. “Our Driver should be punished for endangering herself like that.”

“What is the danger in--.” Mòrag was interrupted by Brighid covering her mouth with her hand.

“You’re right, Azami. And I know just how we could do that.” Brighid got off the bed and began whispering something to the other blade, who seemed pleased.

Without saying another word to their driver, Brighid began undressing herself. She didn’t bother removing her boots or gloves, only removing her dress. She sat back on the chair across from Mòrag, her legs spread. “Go ahead, Azami.”

Azami moved closer to Brighid and got on her knees. She placed her hands on Brighid’s thighs before beginning to lick at her pussy. From her position, Mòrag couldn’t see every detail of what Azami was doing, but whatever it was made Brighid moan with pleasure. Though it was Azami pleasing her, the blade called out for Mòrag, making the driver’s own clit throb with the frustration of being unable to meet her lover’s call. She brought her own hand down, only for it to be met with metal blocking her way to Elysium.

Brighid only added to her driver’s frustration when she brought her own hands to her chest, stroking around her nipples and gently squeezing on them. Though she could have, Mòrag didn’t dare imitate her, for she worried that would make her want to be unlocked even more.

“Oh, Lady Mòrag,” Brighid moaned, her hand now gripping Azami’s hair. “You want to be pleased like this, don’t you?” After that, the blade’s moans became louder and unintelligible before she finally reached her climax.

After a moment, Brighid beckoned Azami close to her. “Oh, Azami. That was so… good.” She thanked the other blade with a kiss, which somehow made Mòrag more envious than what they had just finished.

“Well, I suppose I should be on my way,” Azami said, standing up. She got her things together and left, after receiving farewells from the other two and placing the key on the table.

With Azami gone, Brighid stood up and began dressing herself for bed before turning to her driver. “Is it comfortable?”

“Yes. I’m fine keeping it on.”

“Good.” She began to help Mòrag into her pajamas. “I know around this time of night I’d normally ask if I could brush your hair, but given both me and Azami pulled on it it might be too sensitive. So if it’s alright with you I’ll just take it out of the bun for now.”

“I mean, you both weren't too rough. But if you think that’s best.”

Once both of them were ready for bed, they sat there, Brighid stroking Mòrag’s cheek. “I feel bad for leaving you tomorrow, after everything you went through tonight.”

Mòrag took Brighid’s hand in hers. “Don’t worry. It’s not like we did anything new tonight. Well, besides the chastity, and I’ll have the other key.”

Brighid kissed her driver on the forehead. “Yes, you’re right. But if need be, the others would be understanding if you told him you needed to come with me.”

“I know.” Mòrag got in bed, and Brighid joined her. “What about your journal?” Though Mòrag asked it, she couldn’t help but feel grateful that Brighid had joined her in bed so soon. The warmth of the blade’s embrace was soothing, especially when thinking about the weather outside.

“I have a long boat ride tomorrow,” the blade answered softly before kissing Mòrag once again. “I’ll just do it then. Right now, I want you to fall asleep in my arms.”

“I want that, too. But still, it would be a shame if I died in my sleep. To think that such a night wouldn’t be recorded.” Before Brighid could answer, she continued. “I’m sorry for joking like that.”

“Don’t apologize. It was funny.”

“No, I know how much your memories mean to you.”

“Not just my memories. Mòrag, every moment I spend with you means so much to me. I can’t write down everything, but I know that my future lives will be able to tell that even the things I couldn’t write down were amazing. I don’t think I’ve ever felt that way for someone. Well, at least I never expressed as much in my journal.”

Mòrag returned Brighid’s kisses, kissing her on the lips this time. “I’m… humbled to mean that much to you, my love. In that case, we have to keep making memories together.”

**Author's Note:**

> all my fics vs ending the same way


End file.
